SpeedDemon
by beastchicky
Summary: Boredom does wonders for your imagination. . . Anywho, why is Kurt acting so weird? Rated T for language, mostly Rachel's DON'T aks
1. Prelouge

Beastchicky, Rachel, and Stella's story hour. Rated T for language; mostly Rachel's . . . Thanks alot, Rach! –Sarcasm-

**Epilogue**

_Stella:__ Once upon a time-_

_Rachel:__ For fucks sake, why does _everything_ have to start like _that?

_Stella:__ Okay then, once there was this dog-_

_Rachel:__ Oh, come _on_! Like I haven't already heard that, like a thousand fucking times _already_!_

_Beastchicky:__ -goes cross-eyed, straining for an idea- . . . I've got it!_

_Rachel:__ It's not allowed to have-_

_Beastchicky:__ Not to be rude, but-_

_Stella:__ Cram it!_

_Beastchicky:__ Couldn't have said it better myself. . ._


	2. The XMen

One morning, at the Xavier Institute For Gifted Students. . .

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Scott, a 17 year old boy with brown hair, adjusted his ruby quartz glasses, as he turned to face Jean, another student of similar age, with waist-length red hair.

"Hang on." Jean pressed the fingertips of her right hand against his forehead. "I'll find him." She shut her eyes, and concentrated hard.

You see, Scott, Jean, and everyone else were no ordinary teenagers. They were mutants, people gifted with extraordinary powers.

Xavier had opened up the Institute as a safe haven for all mutants, where they could train, learn to control they're powers, and, ultimately be themselves.

But not all mutants chose that lifestyle. Some used their powers for selfish gain. The Brotherhood was a prime example of this.

_Rachel:__ Dude, you're sending us to sleep here!_

_Beastchicky:__ Sorry. -sheepish grin- As I was saying. . ._

-bamf- Black smoke appeared out of nowhere. In the midst of the smoke was a blue, fuzzy teenager, a year younger than the other two.

He had fangs and a tail; and looked every bit a demon, but neither Scott nor Jean looked the least bit scared. They knew that under the creepy exterior was the gentle Christian heart of their friend, Kurt Wagner.

"Guten morgen, mein freund." Kurt said, in his native tongue. "Where have you been!?" Scott questioned.

"Calm down." Kurt replied, pressing a button on his watch/Image Inducer. A holographic image appeared, hiding his features.

His eyes widened as he saw the time. "Gotta go." -bamf- Kurt teleported again, leaving not only his signature puff of smoke, but also two very confused team mates.


	3. Secrets

That afternoon, while passing Kurt's room, Rogue heard voices from inside. She, too, had been concerned about her little brother's strange disappearances, and though she knew it was wrong, she put her ear to the door, to listen.

There were two voices, but Rogue didn't recognise them both. She heard everything, though.

"Ve should be more careful." A heavily accented voice was whispering; Rogue realised it immediately as Kurt's.

"Aw, c'mon." Whispered the other voice. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Scott asked me vhere I'd been, this morning."

"So. You're always telling me he's Mr. Serious. Just tell him to mind his own business."

"Slow down. My English isn't that good."

"Sorry 'bout that, but I just think you're overdramatizing everything."

"I suppose so. But I still think you're taking a big risk, coming here."

"Oh, alright. I'll go if it bothers you too much."

Rogue knew if she didn't do something right then, she'd probably never get to the bottom of things.

"Uh, Kurt?" She knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Just a second." Kurt called, as there was a crash. He opened the door. "You knocked?"

"Um, yes. You okay?"

"Ja?" Kurt looked confused.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know if. . ." Rogue paused, thinking up an excuse. ". . .if you wanted to go to the beach?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled. "I'll be out in a second."

Rogue smiled back, but was secretly kicking herself about not knocking earlier.


	4. The Brotherhood

-bamf- Kurt teleported into the jeep-thingy, where the others were waiting for him.

_Rachel:__ What the fuck is a jeep-thingy?_

_Beastchicky:__ It's like a box-shaped convertible If anyone knows a _thing_ 'bout cars, I'll be happy to hear it. -Cicadas chirp- Exactly. . ._

In the jeep, waiting for Kurt, were Rogue and Kitty. "Vhere's everyone?" Kurt looked confused. "Evan's in bed, sick, and nobody else wanted to come." Kitty explained. "Let's go."

Kurt started up the car, and drove out the driveway.

_Rachel:__ So now it's a bloody car?_

_Beastchicky:__ If _you_ wanna tell the rest of the story. . . -Cicadas chirp some more- Now, back to the story. . ._

About twenty or so minutes later, they arrived at the beach.

"Last one in is a Toad!" Kitty called, leaping out of the car.

"I heard that." A voice called from behind.

The X-Men turned, and saw a teen known as Toad, 'cos of his long tongue, strange eating habits weird walk.

Behind him were: Lance (Avalanche), the earthquake creator; Fred (Blob), the strongest guy on Earth; Wanda, the bad-luck power guru; and Pietro (Quicksilver), the fastest thing since a curry-loving cheetah on its way to the bathroom.

"It's the brotherhood!" Kitty gasped, as the others leapt out of the car.

"Here Kitty, Kitty." Blob bellyflopped on the poor freshman. Kitty, phased her body through Blob's, before she was flattened. "They don't call me Shadowcat for nothing." She taunted.

Toad, meanwhile, was locked in mortal combat with Kurt. "Mortal Combat" meaning Toad was trying to catch Nightcrawler, who teleported just out of his reach.

"What are you doing here?" Rogue questioned Wanda. "It was hot." Wanda retorted.

"No duh." Quicksilver sarcastically added, running rings around Rogue.

"Slow down, will ya?" Rogue's Texan accent was tinged with anger.

"Aw, c'mon, where's the fun in that?" Pietro kicked Rogue face-first into he sand.

"It was you." Gasped Rogue.


	5. Questions

"What were ya doing in Kurt's room?" Rogue questioned Quicksilver.

"I don't know what you're-" Quicksilver was interrupted.

"Oh, Ah think ya do, an unless ya'll want me probing ya mind, ah suggest ya give me some answers." Rogue took off her glove to show she was serious.

"See ya." Quicksilver took off at top speed.

Rogue looked around. Wanda was staring at her with surprise. "He was where?"

"Ya heard me." Rogue replied.

"What was he doing there?"

"Ah thought ya'll knew."

"Come back you coward!" Toad called out, looking everywhere for a certain blue boy.

_Rachel:__ I _knew _it! You're doing a fucking story about-_

_Stella:__ Shhh. Don't ruin it for everyone._

_Beastchicky:__ As I was saying. . ._

Rogue was panting as she rushed through the front door of the mansion-sized Institute.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked, rushing over and catching the Goth before she collapsed.

"Find . . . Kurt." Rogue panted.

Again, Jean concentrated. This time, she found him.

"He's at the construction site. He's talking about going back tonight . . . There's someone with him, but I can't get a lock on them."

'Ah have an idea.' Rogue thought.


	6. What The F!

Later that day, or rather night, Rogue was sitting up on the scaffolding, waiting for that all too familiar "bamf". She was almost asleep, when. . .

"Psst!" The noise almost caused Rogue to fall, but she steadied herself before she caused too much fuss.

-Bamf- Kurt arrived in a haze of smoke.

"_There_ you are." Pietro whispered. "I'd almost given up on you."

"And miss your chance to see _me_?"

"You. . ." Pietro playfully hit Kurt.

The boys got into a bit of a play fight, which ended up in them rolling around on the ground.

"You are such a-" Pietro never got to finish his sentence, because at that very moment, Kurt leaned over and they began to kiss.

"Ow!" Rogue had fallen off the scaffolding, and landed in a conveniently placed pile of rags.

_Rachel:__ I _knew_ it! You're writing a bloody _gay_ story!_

_Beastchicky:__ -koff koff-_

Pietro practically _leaped_ off Kurt, before running off. He came back almost half a millisecond later, with Rogue.

"Vhat are_ you_ doing here?" Kurt was shocked.

"I was worried, Kurt." Rogue looked apologetic. "We all are."

"I'm entitled to my own life, aren't I?"

"Tell _anyone_, and you'll regret it." Pietro threatened.


	7. Decisions

A few days later, Kurt's patience was growing thin, as was Rogue and Pietro's.

Finally, when he could take it no longer, Pietro went to Kurt's room, to wait for the blue, fuzzy mutant to appear.

-Bamf- "Pietro, vhat are _you _doing here?"

"What do you think? We hardly get to see each other anymore, so I'm dumping your sorry butt."

"But, but, but-"

"But, but, but." Pietro voice showed a vicious sarcasm Kurt had never seen before. "If I'm gonna play second fiddle to your friends, we're through."

Before Kurt had time to react, Pietro was gone.


End file.
